


Slip of the Tongue

by CreateImagineWrite



Series: CreateImagineWrite Drarry Drabbles and One-Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateImagineWrite/pseuds/CreateImagineWrite
Summary: Harry lets something slip.This is part of a series of entirely unconnected Drarry drabbles and one-shots. Please note that this is a repost in order to split this out into separate works instead of chapters.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: CreateImagineWrite Drarry Drabbles and One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578337
Comments: 3
Kudos: 345





	Slip of the Tongue

Ron was having a perfectly normal evening. Or at least as normal as it got in the eight-year tower on a Friday night. Even Hermione had given up studying for exams in the wake of the party that was being thrown in celebration in honor of, as Harry said, “surviving the last year.”

He supposed it was a bit of a feat, given that there hadn’t been enough room in the normal dormitories to welcome a full year of returning N.E.W.T students. Instead, all the “eighth” years had been relocated to the West Tower, which had been redone in neutral colors that had no real house attached to them. Slytherins next to Gryffindors. Ravenclaws with Hufflepuffs. They hadn’t even been allowed to keep their old dorm-mates.

The Headmistress had quite loudly stated that there would be no such barriers to cause rivalry between houses, had assigned rooms, and that had been that. Ron had even heard that next year and every year after that, the tower was going to become the home of every seventh-year class, as one of the many measures being taken against the warfare between rivalling houses in the wake of the war.

It hadn’t been that bad for him. He’d been assigned with Blaise Zabini, and while at first there had been a lot of swearing and name-calling and bad blood, they’d worked it out, mostly based on their mutual love of wizarding chess. The dark-skinned Slytherin was a great deal of a better opponent than Harry had ever been.

Harry hadn’t done nearly as well in terms of a dorm-mate. He’d been placed – quite deliberately, Ron suspected – with Draco Malfoy. The fights between the two of them had made his spats with Blaise look about as violent as a pigmy puff. But even that had died off, though occasionally they still fought epically enough to shake the foundations of the tower. Ron had no idea what had caused the truce, which had happened quite suddenly, he remembered, but it must’ve been some apology that caused it, because he practically had to fight the blonde Slytherin for the rights to being Harry’s best mate these days. Admittedly, he did spend a lot of time with Hermione, so Harry finding other friends wasn’t entirely unexpected, but he had to admit that he was a bit ticked at being partially replaced by _Malfoy_ , of all people.

He was frowning a bit at this thought when he was caught by an elbow in the side and snapped back to attention. A bemused Hermione smiled at him for a second.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“Just… stuff. Surviving the last year, that kind of thing.”

She smiled again, and started to answer when he was distracted by the sound of laughter.

Ron glanced around, and found Harry sitting by the fire with a butterbeer in hand, in the middle, it appeared, of telling the story of them escaping Gringotts, right at the point of describing Hermione’s insane and completely brilliant idea to jump onto a blinded dragon.

Malfoy suddenly spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall, smirking. “A dragon, Potter? Only a Gryffindor would do something that ridiculous.”

“Watch it, Malfoy,” Harry grinned at him good-naturedly, “or you won’t be getting any tonight.”

Ron choked on a sip of butterbeer, and the entire common room went suddenly, eerily silent.

The Saviour of the Wizarding World looked like a rat caught in an owl’s shadow. “Did I… did I just say that out loud?”

The silence of the common room was the resounding answer.

Harry swore.

“Good job, Potter,” Draco murmured, moving across the room to sit on the couch next to him. He draped an arm around the Gryffindor’s shoulders, leaving no room for doubt as to the truth behind Harry’s slip.

The Boy Who Lived buried his face in his hands and groaned. “This is all your fault. You and your witty comebacks. Practically automatic now.

“My fault?” The Slytherin looked deeply offended. “How is it my fault that you just outed us.”

Ron had finally regained his voice. “Harry?” he choked out.

His best mate sighed. “Yes, Ron?”

“Please tell me I’m hallucinating.”

“Sorry, mate. It’s true.”

The whole ‘sudden stop to the fights between the two’ suddenly made a lot more sense. “…Right,” he managed. “Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“Any chance I’m hallucinating?”

“None at all,” she smiled, looking far too smug. She’d probably known the whole time and not told him.

“Why is it that all the attractive ones are either taken or gay?” Parvati suddenly complained.

The laughter at that comment broke the awkward silence, and Harry went suddenly red as Seamus leaned over and whispered something probably inappropriate in his ear. Draco shot him a rather possessive glare in answer. “Hands off, Finnagan.”

“What?” the Irishman said defensively. “It’s not like he’s married.”

“Don’t give him any ideas!” Harry moaned, looking like he wanted to cast a Vanishing spell on himself.

The Slytherin looked like he suppressed a grin, putting on a pout instead. “You don’t want to marry me? And to think I’d already picked out the ring…”

Harry punched him, his blush making him look like he’d taken one too many Pepper-Up Potions. “You are most _definitely_ not getting any tonight!”

Ron just buried his face in Hermione’s shoulder and groaned. 


End file.
